


Caught in the Act

by adreamingthumbtack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Kuroo is a little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tsukishima is too blunt for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingthumbtack/pseuds/adreamingthumbtack
Summary: Kuroo has been teasing and tormenting him relentlessly for the year that they've been living together, but nothing has actually happened between them yet; Tsukishima is too sexually frustrated to even think at this point and all he wants is to masturbate in peace.Of course Kuroo's impeccable timing would ruin that for him too.But hey; much worse things have come out of getting caught in the act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was basically "what if Kuroo caught Tsukki masturbating and Tsukki just didn't even bother to try and lie his way out of it, and then Kuroo's in trouble because that level of blunt is unfairly hot."
> 
> idk i haven't posted here in awhile and this one's a quick one. enjoy!（*´▽｀*）ノ

“Uh, Tsukki... What are you doing?”

Tsukishima had learned a number of things about Kuroo in the year they had been living together.

First, his impeccable sense of timing only applied to volleyball. In every other part of his life, he had a terrible habit of appearing at the absolute _worst_ possible moment. Tsukishima actually still wasn't sure if it was accidental or not, but he _did_ know that no matter the situation Kuroo walked into, he would absolutely find a way to take advantage of it.

Second, Kuroo had both a perfect sense of tact and no tact at all. This didn't seem to be a character flaw, more it seemed to be entirely up to his own choice in the moment. He could read the mood and occasion, and the needs of those around him, but whether he responded with gentlemanly grace or boyish harassment varied drastically across the board.

Third... Well, third, Kuroo was a _damn tease_. Tsukishima had agreed to move in with him because he'd needed a place to stay in Tokyo for college, and having a roommate would be convenient for a number of reasons. Moving in with someone he’d already known, no matter how annoying he knew the man could be, meant one less thing he’d had to worry about. But since they'd started spending so much time in each other’s presence, Tsukishima had slowly come to realize that Kuroo had feelings for him. More than friendly feelings. And one panicked, life-altering crisis later, Tsukishima finally realized that those feelings were actually mutual.

From that point, it had taken Kuroo some six months to finally stop dropping teasing hints and just come out with it. And now that they were officially a couple (Tsukishima still regarded that word with some distaste), Kuroo had continued to tease him; trailing fingers lightly across Tsukishima’s skin while he was working, massaging his shoulders with just a few too many “accidental” touches down his spine, moving in for a hot and passionate kiss and pulling away before it got anywhere serious.

All of these horrible traits were things Tsukishima had learned about in the past year of living with the man. And it seemed, finally, that they had all culminated in this awful moment, with Kuroo hanging in the doorway, a painfully bewildered expression on his face, and Tsukishima sitting on their bathroom floor with a hand down his pants.

Tsukishima’s mind had gone near-blank for several long moments, quietly ruminating on all the things he had done wrong in his life to end up at this exact moment in time. He wished, at least, that Kuroo had just turned around and left after he’d suddenly walked in, like any normal person would do in such a situation, but of course he wouldn’t be that lucky.

He briefly toyed with the idea of trying to lie his way out of it, but realized quickly enough that there wasn’t much of a point. If the hand shoved under the waistband of his boxers wasn’t incriminating enough, the burning heat on his face certainly was. After what seemed like an eternity, his mouth opened slowly to answer Kuroo’s question.

“I’m masturbating.” It came out plain and monotone, just like his voice usually did, and Tsukishima was pleased that at least in this mortifying situation he could handle that much with some grace. Still, he immediately regretted saying it, and he stared unabashedly at his boyfriend to try and hide that fact. Kuroo, for his part, continued staring at his face, looking shocked and still a little pained, and slowly his own face started turning colors to match Tsukishima’s.

“That’s... uh...” In the back of his mind, Tsukishima realized he’d never quite seen that level of flustered from Kuroo before. “Okay. Yeah.” He turned around swiftly—almost too swiftly—and disappeared from the room, pulling the door shut as he went.

Tsukishima blinked slowly. Once. Twice. He finally tore his eyes away from the door and back to himself, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. He figured that anyone walking in on somebody jacking off would be a little awkward about it, but in the moment, he had been sure Kuroo would tease him, or make an advance, or _something_. They were boyfriends after all, and he realized he had been unconsciously waiting for it until Kuroo’s face had turned red.

Was that why Kuroo hadn’t made a real move yet? Was he nervous about it? The possibility had never crossed Tsukishima’s mind, but in hindsight it seemed obvious. The man had impeccable impulse control, but when he wanted something for real he went for it, no holds barred, and—setting aside any minute fears of being full of himself—he _knew_ Kuroo wanted _him_.

Tsukishima himself had put off making any of his own moves out of nerves, but this little incident had suddenly put things into a new perspective. There was no point in letting the anxiety get to him if they were both nervous about it, and there was no point in putting it off anymore, either, especially considering his current state.

Seizing the sudden sense of boldness, he quickly got up off the bathroom floor and awkwardly zipped up his pants as best as he could, straightened his clothes, and washed his hands. Then, before he could change his mind, he headed out into the living room. He found Kuroo standing in the adjoining kitchen sipping jet black coffee and looking like he’d just seen a very arousing ghost.

He nearly choked on the drink when he saw Tsukishima.

“Oh, h-hey...” He forced an awkward smile, pointedly ignoring what Tsukishima knew must be a _very obvious_ bulge in the front of his jeans. “Do you want some coffee...?” Tsukishima took one more breath before walking briskly over to him, taking the mug out of his hands and setting it out of harm’s way on the counter. He boxed Kuroo in with his arms and looked straight into his eyes.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” It was almost a statement, and he saw Kuroo’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped. Tsukishima found it strangely alluring. “But you’re nervous.”

“I—” Kuroo sighed, sagging visibly. “Yeah. I am.”

“Well, what’s the problem?”

“I know it’s your first time and I... I just really don’t want to mess it up for you.”

“Trust me, I know first times aren’t usually magical and great. Hell, I wasn’t sure I would ever even _have_ a first time. The bar is set really low here, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I know, but still... I want you to enjoy it. And I didn’t want to push you into it if you weren’t ready.” It was Tsukishima’s turn to sigh.

“Looks like we’ve both been kind of stupid. We can take it slowly.” Kuroo nodded in agreement. “But we’re starting right now because I really need to get off and you’re going to take responsibility.” Kuroo’s face had calmed down a bit but it quickly erupted right back to bright red again.

“You’re so damn blunt,” he said, running a hand through his hair. A contrasting grin split his face. “But honestly, it’s kinda fucking hot.” Tsukishima laughed awkwardly as Kuroo finally pulled him closer, smashing their lips together as though he’d been waiting to kiss him for an eternity. “If you want to stop at any time, just say so, okay?” Tsukishima nodded quickly, pressing forward to claim another kiss.

Kuroo guided them out of the kitchen and into the living room, still pressing desperate kisses to his lips as they got to the couch. One step off balance in the difficult maneuvering and Tsukishima ended up pushing Kuroo down onto the couch, his whole body shuddering as Kuroo’s knee slid between his legs. He bit back the sound that tried to escape his mouth as Kuroo broke away to look up at him in amazement.

“Damn, you really are hard—”

“No shit,” Tsukishima said breathlessly. “You kind of interrupted.” Kuroo grinned, pulling Tsukishima further down onto his lap.

“That was pretty sexy, you know. I’ve never seen you act like that before.” He pressed quick, hot kisses up the side of Tsukishima’s neck, up to his ear. “Were you thinking about me when you were touching yourself?”

“Fuck, Kuroo—” Tsukishima ground down onto Kuroo’s hips, a soft gasp escaping him as Kuroo pressed upwards to meet him. He could feel Kuroo growing hard against the inside of his thigh.

“You did, didn’t you? I bet you were pumping your cock wishing it was me doing it.” Kuroo bit down—gently—just under Tsukishima’s ear, reveling in the quiet moan it earned him.

“Just kiss me, you asshole—”

Kuroo did just that, sliding his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth as their lips met once more. One hand reached down to Tsukishima’s jeans, tugging on the zipper slowly after finding the button already undone. Tsukishima broke away to quickly pull his shirt over his head, tossing it off in a random direction as he watched Kuroo do the same.

Tsukishima jerked sharply at the feeling of Kuroo’s hand sliding slowly underneath the waistband of his boxers, his fingers clutching at his shoulders. He jerked again when he felt Kuroo’s hand wrap around his dick, cool air hitting him as his boxers were pushed down.

“You too—” Tsukishima reached down to fumble with the button on Kuroo’s jeans, trying to hide his embarrassment at being exposed, and Kuroo took mercy on him and helped. Tsukishima swallowed when he saw Kuroo’s cock, flushed and hard against his stomach. Kuroo grinned up at him.

“Like what you see?” Tsukishima huffed indignantly—well, at least as idignantly as he could with Kuroo’s hand still around his dick—and looked away. “Well, I like what _I_ see,” Kuroo continued. “Your cock is beautiful, Tsukki.” Between his face and his dick, Tsukishima wasn’t sure he had enough blood left for his brain. “Here, scoot a little closer...” Tsukishima did as he was told, moving as far forward as he could manage. Kuroo rocked his hips forward, wrapping a hand around both their cocks and pumping slowly.

“Ah--!” Tsukishima gasped loudly, arching into the touch as Kuroo grinned up at him. Tsukishima’s arms snaked over Kuroo’s shoulders, and Kuroo took the opportunity to make another mark on his neck. “K-Kuroo—I’m—”

“Are you close already? Well, I guess I am too—” He started pumping faster, picking up the pace as Tsukishima shook and buried his face into his shoulder.

“Nng—Kuroo--!” Tsukishima slapped a hand over his own mouth to stifle the loud moan that threatened to slip out as he came, shaking against Kuroo as his orgasm hit him full force. Kuroo came just after him, a soft noise escaping from the back of his throat as he squeezed their cocks together.

They sat there, catching their breath, until Kuroo finally coaxed Tsukishima off of his shoulder so he could look at him.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away...” Kuroo laughed awkwardly. Tsukishima could feel his face burning, but he still mustered up the strength to look down his nose at him.

“I didn’t know you were so into dirty talk, Kuroo-san.” He mentally added “gets easily carried away by the mood” to his list of things he’d learned about Kuroo in their year of living together.

“Eheh, well...” Kuroo rubbed the back of his head with his clean hand. “Maybe we should forget about that for now and get cleaned up.”

“Agreed,” Tsukishima said, wrinkling his nose with distaste at the mess they had made.

They awkwardly climbed off the couch together, Kuroo leading the way to the bathroom, as Tsukishima thought to himself that, despite how awkwardly it had started, it certainly hadn’t been a bad turn of events.


End file.
